Falling to nowhere
by RU771AN
Summary: An unamed US airforce captain is shot down over afganistant ,his burning plane then lands in our favourite land. What is he doing there?,why are there PONIES!after reporting back his position,the USA prepares to bully its way into another land. Done and dusted,leave reviews at you pleasure.
1. Falling

Come on who doesnt like F15 Eagles?.  
**Bold** for important info,_Italics_ for thoughts,first chapter is intro,next chapter we will see the real deal.  
I want to see how people like this.  
First person fic.

* * *

** Afganistan Captain****"Striker":F15 eagle " Super Corba"Squadron.  
**The war over afganistant was a bloody mess,we lose men and women everyday to the taliban but we are slowly winning this war,although the public of NATO countries are saying this will be a lose,we will not lose this will win!.

My own F15 Strike eagle was positioned in the lead of the formation,this was my squadron after all.  
Accelrating to 700mph I roared over the desert regions of the war torn country,waiting for a friendly ground unit to call for back up. Then as the angels of death my fighter squadron would annihlate the taliban,thats why we are winning this war.

"Cobra 7 to Cobra1 over".One of my pilots radioed in,I was conifdent that he had recieved a call for backup.  
"Cobra 1 roger".I speak camly and plainly.  
"Sir we have a unit of french riflemen under attack from a group of insurgents and what appears to be a few old Soviet T55s,nothing much".The pilot replied.  
A few men was nothing,but the taliban had tanks?,that meant they had men capable of reparing armoured units which was not if they were old models.  
"All right guys,pick your targets and heading to 123,good hunting people!".Finding the map refernce and switiching my weapons to ready motion I turn and feel the G forces pressing in. It would be a few mintues before we would reach the unit requesting backup.

First of all,I am not going to tell you my name,it is embarrasing,second of all I have a family that I want to see when this war is won.  
With that out of the way,I began to hear the lock on sounds,the Tanks were in range.  
"Select targets and bomb the shit out of them".I tell my pilots before firing my first anti ground missle.

The maravick anti ground missle tore out of its hardpoint and in a few seconds the T55 was penetrated and it was no more.  
Seeing the taliban visable,I aimed my gunsight and the vulcan cannon mounted on the F15 roared and spat out bullets. The deadly strafing run proformed by me was joined by other pilots.

In less than a mintues the insurgents were no more our bombs,cannons and missle fire had put paid to the ragheads. I felt pleased,we had saved allied lives and shown that the angels of death were always on call.  
"Super Cobra squadron heading back to base,RTB".I radio the airforce base,which was based a few hundread miles away.  
"Roger that,nice job captain".The base quickly answered.

"Beep beep beep beep beep".Suddenly my cockpit HUD(Heads up display) flashed red,a missle had locked on to me.  
Since we usually had nothing to fear from the taliban,command had decided not to equip us with flares or countermeasures,the genereal and correct feeling was that the insurgents didnt have the training to use anti aircraft weapons.

They were wrong,We were WRONG.  
The missle streaked from below and I couldnt turn in time to evade,sweating and feeling a heavy sudder.I then began to grasp control of the failing F15 as the missle hit.  
"Come on baby,daddy needs you to help him!".I grunted,wresteling with the joystick.  
But I didnt realise a purple ball engulf my aircraft as I was thrusted into another direction...

* * *

**Equestrain airspace:F15 Captain "Striker".  
**My plane was falling out of the sky,the cockpit around me began to get hot and I realised with horror that the plane was catching fire.  
"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!".I swore repatadly,aware that none of my squadron was with me and...what is this place?.  
"The airspace I was in was not Afganistan,the ground was forests and lush grassland and a city below me...was surronded by a shield?.

Either way I was going to have a long time to think when I would crash into a building below...in some village.  
Maybe this is some twisted version of hell?,I dont know.


	2. Downfall

Well I "think" people want another one as long as it isnt screwed up or anything.I usually dont like superpowers becuase it reminds me of me.  
Anyway on with the random plot!.

* * *

**Equestrian airspace:Captain "Striker".**

Flames,burning...smoke...beeping...long heavy beeping from the cockpit alarms. Not a missle alert but a alert that I was fucked,trapped in a burning plane.  
The only thing left to do was to report my position and hope for backup,this wasnt Afganistant but I had a slight idea where I was.  
"Super Cobra 1,requesting MEDVAC".I reported in heavy sweaty breaths.  
"Super Cobra 1,you are off rader...advise positon report".High command replied back quickly,most likely wondering where the hell I was.  
"Uhh...Echo-Quebec-Tango".

"What!".  
"Echo-Quebec-Tango".  
"1-1 you are...this is the joint chiefs of staff,Super Cobra 1...is your position really Echo-Quebec-Tango".  
"Yes,I am bailing out in a minutes...advise situation over?".  
"Plant radio beacons,friendly task force enroute to secure nation,your task is to plant beacons so our bombers can get through".

That was the last I heard of the USAF before the radio blew up,my seat felt hot. "SHIT IM ON FIRE"I screamed feeling the flames engulf me.  
"Warning,warning warning...warning...w.a.r..n.i...ning"The cockpit flashed red one more time before I collasped into the black gulf...  
I felt the F15 lurch downwards.

**25mins later.  
**  
"Oi,American...get the fuck up".A Russian voice echoed in my head,the heavy and thick accent was enough to wake me up.  
"GET THE FUCK UP!".The voice screamed.

I woke up in a mudfield,the remains of the F15 was scattered everywhere,the wings had blown apart on impact and the front part was missing.  
I looked up to see a large bear of a man,he looked and sounded Russian with the insignia of the Russian airforce._ What the hell are the Russians doing here?I didnt know they used portals or anything?.  
_  
"Whats a Russian doing here?".I asked,trying to find a answer.  
"Not just Russians old chap".A englishman with a posh accent appeared behind the airforce pilot,he was coated in the RAF way of life.  
"Yes...now we have a American to boot".The Russian chuckled,his sense of humor felt like tap dancing on a minefield.  
I felt scattered and weird.  
"So how did we all end of here?".I questioned before getting up and having a look around.  
"Well old boy,I was shot down in Afganistan only a few months ago,and our Russian friend here was also sent here with his entire fighter squadron".The englishman explained.

"So...who the hell are you lot..and what is this place?".  
"My name is Mikhail".The Russian spoke first,grinning.  
"Im called Roger".The englishman followed.  
"And this is EQUESTRIA!".They both shouted,the force of thier voices knocking me back slightly.

_Equestria huh?...sounds familier...I swear my daughter watches something about a place called Equestria._  
"So this...Equestria...its population?".I asked again,wanting to know who or what populated this place.

"Me".A...talking pony said with a orange coat and a southern American accent.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?".

* * *

**USA Joint chiefs of staff.  
**  
The nulcear bunker designed to hold four times as many people was sparsely populated by the most powerful figures in the worlds current supower.  
The men sat down,flanked by a table with a massive picture of the world.  
"Gentleman,I suppose you will be wondering why this meeting has been so hurridly arranged".One of the figures spoke before getting up and signaling one of his men to start a slideslow from a nearby projecter.  
"This is...Echo-Quebec-Tango,otherwise known as Equestria". A picture of a F15 with a super cobra symbol on it showed.  
"A few hours ago,a Captain "Striker" was shot down over afganistan by a Taliban surface to air missle,we thought him dead until he radioed back that he was in Equestria".

"We have known about this place for a long time,it has enough oil in to power the USA for thousands of years,the problem was that we cant get to it...until now".

A picutre of a golden eagle was shown followed by a name.  
"This operation will be called "Downfall",our objective gentlemen is to wipe out the population of Equestria with a massive bombing run,followed by escort fighters,we will then land tanks and troops for a ground assualt,any other questions will be answered shortly.  
As of now,"Striker" is planting radio beacons for us,so we can get to Equestria without any problems.  
Unless there is any trouble...gentlemen,as of now Operation Downfall begins".


	3. Death of the loved

ah sorry about the wait,I now have SIX stories on the go,five on my own and one which is joint written,Im doing a rotation update so they are updated day by day story by story. Anyway,if anyone would this to become a then say,I have time.  
Now we get down to the intersting stuff.

* * *

**Equestria:Captain "Striker".  
**  
Ponies talking english...no seriously...ponies talking english...ponies talking...english.  
The fact that a orange pony with a southern style hat and a thick southern accent had just spoke was mind killing enough,I observed the "female",well I was sure that the pony was a female.  
She had light freckales,long legs and a blondish mane.  
"Hey I know my wife is attractive...but stop looking at Applejack!"Mikhail grinned before bringing "Applejack" into a little kiss.  
I started to feel sick,really just...seriously sick,not that.

Ponies talking english...and dating humans...no MARRYING humans.  
"Yeah I know its strange but nothing gets in the way of love right?".  
"Sure as right sugarcube".

Someone get me a bin to be sick in,what is this?,animal porn?.  
"Ohh Roger!,I need more tea!".Some posh english pony came up and kissed Roger on the cheek.

"You know,is there a...place like a river or something that I can watch the fishies or something?".I sighed and asked a legitmate question,Roger just pointed in the general direction of a river and so turning round,I came face to with a Pegasus,quite a...blue one at that.  
"Hey watch where your going!".She shouted,sounding like a tomboy in Earth.

"Uhhh,I give up".I mumered.  
Walking off,I suddenly began to feel a strange itching in my head...and then I collasped.

* * *

**New York United States of America-Manhatten.  
**  
"Target in sight"  
"Just a woman and child?".  
"Roger that,two shots should do".  
"Firing".

My wife and daughter...were shot and I could just stand there like a casual ovbserver,almost like a ghost in a real world setting. I could the bullets fly through the air as they hit my two most precious things in the world.

Thats it,both...dead,heads didnt exist and not much of thier ribcages either...almost like they didnt feel it.

* * *

**Equestrian Airforce Base:Captain "Striker"  
**"Are you sure hes not just sleeping?".  
"No,I seriously think that this was a flash back or something".  
"Hes lost someone".  
"How would you know Celestia,you know nothing about Human emtions or Earth".  
"I dont need to be a princess to know what someones faceial expression is".  
"Hes awake?".  
"Judging by his eyes,his is".

I awoke in a roon,just a single room.A desk,bed and a it...a nice single room.  
The voices outside had stopped,one was a husky female voice that spoke with authority while the other was Mikhail.  
"Hey,glad to see your awake,Rainbow Dash just managed to stop you from falling in the river...you must have a pretty bad flashback? right?".Mikhail entered the room,followed by a pony that was the same height as him.  
"My..."Was all I managed to say,was it a dream?...or did it really happen?.  
"Im sorry,my name is Princess of this land...and your wife and daughter are dead Captain".  
"Why?".  
"I dont know".  
"Give me a few minutes..."


	4. Crying

**Equestrian airforce base:Captain "Stiker".**  
_My wife and daughter are both dead...dead.I cant believe of me wants to die and the other one feels rage and suffering at the injustice.  
Fuck the taliban and thier religous fucking shit,fuck the goverment for thier bullshit about national secuirty.  
Fuck EVERYONE,FUCK THEM!._

I was in my billeted room in the new land when I felt the rage come,rage that I could have done anything and sheer anger becuase my two little angels had gone.  
"FUCK ALL OF YOU!".I screamed as loud as I could before pounding my fists into the wall,making the wall paper shred off,tears coming out of my eyes as I let my anger looses on the surrondings.

Soon there was no wallpaper left and the wall was heavily battered where I punched it until my fists grew bloody.  
"Fuck... ...Fuck..FUck...FUC...FUCK...FUCK!"I couldnt stop swearing.I had just sat down,only to feel the rage again and this time I aimed for my door.

The nice rose tinted metal door was a welcome addition when I first arrived,but now I was punching it, and fast,I felt serious pain as I unleashed my anger on the inaimeate object.  
"Had enough?SCREW YOU!".I shouted loudly before kicking the door of its hinges and letting it fly into the corrider,seemling unaffected by gravity.

My rage gone and anger subsided,I sat down on my bed,hands covering my face and began to cry,not the manly tears from singing the national athem but painful that told of sorrow and suffering.  
_  
You know what?fuck the radio beacons,the USAF can go fuck themselves too.  
Dammit..._

I couldnt think of anything else but my wife and my daughter...lifes fucking horriable I can tell you.

* * *

**12mins later.  
**  
"Hey captain,you alright?".I heard a girls voices echo through the doorwar,I couldnt see the voice of the pony/human/whatever the fuck it I guestered for it to come in.  
I could hear the girls shocked sniff at my wretched state and the area around me was covered with water from my previous tears,I could cry no waterworks expended and nothing more came out,just bitterness.  
"What the hell do you want?".I grunted,full of pain.  
"Uh,do you like ponies?becuase if not Ill just go right now".The reply came.  
"Stay,maybe you can asnwer a few questions".I answered back quickly.  
"Sure,uh...are you really missing your..."people back home?".  
"Yeah,my fucking wife and my fucking daughter have been fucking shot by some fucking terroists".  
"Im sorry".I felt a hoof on my shoulder,looking up I found a blue pegasus staring at me,a girl whos eyes were locked with understanding and grief.I recognised this one as "Rainbow Dash" who saved me from drowning,now I wish she didnt.

"You dont need to be,what is this place anyway?".I asked,changing the subject.  
"This is Equestria Airforce Base".  
"Airforce Base?,I didnt know ponies could fly jets?".  
"No,the humans do,they have three squadrons,two "Russian"flying Mig29s and SU35 flankers,the "English"Squadron has typhoons,they are both led by Mikhail whos dating Applejack and Roger whos going out with Rarity".Rainbow Dash explained.

How could planes survive in this?,and how could humans and animals live side by side?.  
"Do you like the...strange couples?".I asked her,gauging her reaction.  
"Could be 20% cooler I think".  
"Can you show me around?".  
"Sure!".


	5. 10 seconds flat

Ah right,here we on track.I know human xPony is weird and strange,Ill do one on fimfiction.  
Now our Captain is starting to mentally crack,and the USAF(United States Air Force)is coming for Equestria,how will he hold up?.

* * *

**Equestrian Air Force Base(EAFB):Captain "Striker".  
**

Although Rainbow Dash was kind enough to show me round my new home for the duration of my visit until the Air Force came to blow this place to hell.I was not feeling well...my wife and daughter are are humans here who are fucking ponies,this is isnt right and neither is this place either.  
And yet everything is so simple and peaceful...

"And that concludes the names of the people here,where the buildings there is...".The pegasus pointed to some defences but she couldnt remember them.  
"OH YEAH!,SAM (Surface to air missle) sites and CIWS(Close in Weapon system,basically a minigun) and stuff like that".She concluded before standing next to me.I was alot bigger then the blue pony and could pretty much crush her if I wanted to.

"So,do you fly with the jets sometimes?".I asked,eager to know if ponies could infact do manuvers with fighters.  
"Totally,its sooo cool!".She replied in her tomboy accent.

*Sound of multiple jet engines*  
"WOOOOOOOO HOOOO!"I heard the female scream and pound her hoofs in the air as a bunch of SU35s flew overhead,thier massive engines creating a black trail of them were about 20 ponies,they were all in a V shaped formation.

The air force base itself was unique. A vertiable paradise surrounded by fighter planes and weapons buildings were a mixture of this weird Equestrian building and human amazing.  
The ground was tarmac like a standard airbase,but it was coated with a light substance...magic I guess.

_This is all going to be destroyed when the bombers arrive.  
Should I tell them?.  
_  
Why would I care anyway?,my best things in life were dead and I would happily join them in death.  
I frowned,clenched my fists and began to pace up and down while Rainbow Dash stared at me like I was mad or something.  
"Hey Captain!".I recognised that posh English voice from anywhere and I turned around to see Roger walking towards me with his flight helmet off and even more suprising,Princess Celestia had also made a visit as she was mumbeling to him in a low voice.

"Afternoon Roger,what pleasure do I owe you in this weird and completly peaceful place?".I answered quickly,suddenly feeling hot as the local tempreature increased massivly,like that princess had something to do with controlling this place or something.  
"Nothing much,I see that you dont have a plane to fly right?".  
"Are you sure he can fly a plane Roger?,hes only been here for a day".Celestia inturrpted him with a raised eyebrow too.  
"Yeah Im sure,this guy looks like hes been in the airforce for a "long" time".Roger qouted,eyeing my pilots was highly discintive.  
"Fair enough,Rainbow Dash you accompany him".Celestia asked the pegasus next to me.  
"OH YEAH,now I can show you my awesome moves as the best flyer in all of Equestria!".She pretty much orgy-screamed.

"Yeah Ill fly,what plane?".I asked,wanting to get this deppression out of my head for a flying seemed to be the best there were two problems.  
One:I had no idea which plane,there were either Euro-Fighter Typhoons which were different from my F15,the MIG29s and SU35s were extremely agile and I bet the SU35 could out turn the new F22"Raptor" coming into service.

"Take your pick,I have time".Roger classically said,like a true Brit.  
"Choice of three planes Captain".Celestia added,wanting to see which one I would pick.  
"Hurry up!".The rainbow haired Pegasus got a bit impatient.

"Ill have the SU35,Ive always wanted to out turn the F22".

* * *

**EAFB-SU35 Flanker:Captain "Striker".  
**  
This plane is godly,Im makes my F15 looks like a B52 compared to this insanity.  
"Hahah enjoying yourself".Mikhail radioed,laughing slightly in that hard accent that made me cringe sometimes.  
"Totally,this thing is insane".I radioed back before turning into a loop.  
_  
Wait,this isnt a loop.  
_  
I wanted to go into a loop to test the agility of this thing but the flanker had other ideas,this one was awesome.  
The plane flipped 360degrees _INSIDE _its own radius,even the F22 wasnt as flawless.  
Basically,I was seriously enjoying myself,the agility was amazing.

"Rainbow Dash,where are you?".I asked.  
"On the right of you".

I looked to my right and sitting on the wing was a bored looking Pony who was being casual pretty much.  
"Fancy a race?".I asked.  
"Ha,Ill beat you in 10...seconds..flat!".  
"Prove it!".

_Okay here it goes.  
_I pushed the accelerator down and the afterburners kicked back into life.I was pushed into the chair as the massive twin jet engines roared.  
I left Rainbow in the dust,the last thing I saw was her confused face.  
"That was exactly..lets see,Ill say 10seconds...FLAT".


	6. just got nuked and its serious

**Equestrian Airspace:SU35 Flanker E "Captain Striker".+Rainbow Dash.**

I felt at peace in the sky. It was my second home..and really now my only home anyway in this weird place full of human-pony relationships.  
"Speaking of ponies,where s that...oh right". I asked myself confusedly that Rainbow Dash had somehow disappeared..but of course. Doing loads of stunts in this beast of a plane,it made my F15 look like a biplane. The Russians certainly knew how to build fighters. And they built them good.

Deciding to flew level and straight,I turned the afterburners off and the world became slower. I looked out of the cockpit and saw miles after miles of green countryside, untouched by war. Afghanistan and its fucking crazy population had nothing compared to this world.

*Knock knock*.  
I heard a knocking on the glass above me so I looked up. It was that cyan Pegasus again who had managed to catch up. Now she sat on the cockpit glass above me. I saw that she was mouthing something, then a codeword. Something that I had learnt in flight school but never thought it would become useful again.

*Open the cockpit*.  
_  
Are you fucking crazy?.  
_  
I guess I was, I slowed down to above stalling speed and pressed the button which opened the cockpit. To my surprise...I stood up. My head and upper body poked out of the open cockpit and I looked at Rainbow Dash who was perched a metre away. Her face cutely in her hooves and back outstretched. The Pegasus"s wings were also folded inside.

"You like sitting on my plane?".I jokingly ask ,smiling for once.  
"Yeah!".She replies in a typical tomboy manner.  
"Tell you what. You can have-". I stopped midsection as I picked her up, cradling Rainbow Dash in my arms."  
"HEY" She screamed but I grinned at her as I sat down and closed the cockpit. She was with me now,in my arms. I can say that she was rather small. Pretty cute too.

"So..." I begin, not finding any words.  
"So...".She replies, not finding any words either.

I was interrupted by a crackle on my radio. It was USAF-145280-SD3 Communications...my old squadron.

"Operation Rolling Hammer is go, I repeat Operation Rolling Hammer is go"  
"101st Airborne here, Target city of "Canterlot" in sight".  
"45th heavy bomber squadron, target "Ponyville" is within bombing range.  
" USS Georgia here. We are submerged and ready to fire nuclear warheads".

_What...no...no...NO!.  
_I stare out of the cockpit window as hundreds of USAF fighters and helicopters come out of nowhere. They begin to mow down the local population in their thousands.  
I see the bright bubble shield that protects Canterlot...it goes down in seconds before a squadron of B52 bombers level the city and crack the foundations. Whatevers left of Canterlot tumbles down to its death.

I see Rainbow Dashes face descend into sadness, she punches the glass cockpit and hurts herself.  
She begins to cry, for herself and for the thousands that just died. I begin to realise what my own country has done...kill for the sake of it.

"We are leaving". I say without emotion as I turn the plane around and head...in no direction whatsoever. The cyan pony crawls into a ball on her lap.

Behind me a bright flash of light echoes...I see a massive mushroom cloud engulf what is left of Equestria.

Im going to find a way back...Im going to keep safe of Rainbow Dash, the last of the ponies.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue.  
I suppose that I survived Afghanistan and Equestria its incredible that the United States Military went for the land of the ponies, so peaceful there.

I suppose this is the end for the human race. After announcing its assault on Equestria at the United Nations, basically killing for oil. Many world countries were horrified at Americas coldness and began to distance themselves. Even NATO which is part of a military alliance has distanced themselves .

World war three is going to happen soon,and here I am in a undisclosed location with a Rainbow Haired pony as my daughter. I hope when I die,Ill see my wife and other daughter.  
Maybe the four of us can be re united as a family?. Im sure my daughter will love Rainbow. She's amazing indeed.  
I'm sure your asking what happened to the SU35?. Well its parked next to the house that we live in, me and Rainbow are both currently residences in a large house, I managed to buy it with my own money. I'm going to start a book soon about my adventures as a fighter pilot,a survivor of the US-Equestrian smack down and as a adoptive father of the last pony left alive in the world.

I think Rainbow will be pleased, everyday she comes in from a day flying with a smile on her face. I make her food and we get along quite well. She's starting to call me dad now.  
I like it in fact,reminds me as my duty as a father.

I suppose that she is the last of her race, I calmed her down and we hugged for hours as she cried in my arms.

The last few years will be a warning to humanity.  
We need peace,not war.


End file.
